User blog:Theena/Anobi's Game: Cutscene - Vs Mundus; Rescuing Vergil
Dante drops like a stone through the gate opened by the Judge's ritual. Into the Underworld he falls, the noxious fumes of the demonic atmosphere burning his nostrils. "Ugh, it never smells any better here. Worse than Enzo's socks." He lands with a crunch on a small plateau and steps out of the pillar of harsh light that will take him back - or whatever devil the Judge was trying to summon. He looks around for his opponent, but sees nothing - that is until the stone beneath his feet rumbles and an enormous, familiar figure rises from the abyss in front of him. Well this explains what that Salamander meant by "the prince"... "You again?" Dante complains. "Don't you ever give up?" The Demon King laughs sinisterly. "Did you really expect me to, Son of Sparda? It is time the blood of Sparda runs dry. I will take back what is mine at last. Finally, after two thousand years." Dante scratches his forehead with Ivory's barrel. "You do know you haven't beaten me yet, right? You haven't earned bragging rights. Really irritating, y'know?" "Silence, insect! You will pay for your interference." He slaps one massive palm down on the plateau, intending to squish Dante like the pest he called him. But Dante is no longer there; instead he is standing on the Demon King's knuckles, and plants Rebellion in the back of the giant hand. "You've improved," Mundus snarls. He shakes Dante off and holds up his hand, calling into sight a large spherical cage made of demonic energy. Dante's eyes widen and he nearly drops his sword. The cage contains the ethereal figure of an apparently sleeping man - a man with the same face as Dante. "Vergil!" Mundus laughs and lets Dante stare at his captive twin a moment longer before suspending the cage well out of reach, a clear taunt, but also to distract Dante from the battle. "You will join him soon, and then my collection will be complete. Perhaps then I will send my newest pet to destroy that traitorous witch - what was her name? Oh yes," he sneers, "Trish." "Good luck with that," Dante snorts, already recovered from the shock of seeing his brother. "What makes you think having me will 'complete your collection'? How do you I don't have rugrats out there?" Briefly he wonders if giving Django and Nero away was a good idea; they're not HIS kids, but still. "Then I will find them and subjugate them as well," Mundus says impatiently. "Now, prepare to DIE!" ((Cutscene ends, commence battle with the three-eyed freak.)) ---- The Prince of Darkness roars in pain and rage, infuriated by his third defeat at the blood of Sparda. "Damn you! This is not over! I will return!" "Yeah, well, take a longer vacation this time," Dante tells him, rolling his eyes. Mundus, already falling back into black chasm below, reaches for the spherical prison still hanging over the battlefield, refusing to let Dante claim a prize from his defeat. "Oh no you DON'T!" Dante snarls, unleashing the devil within and slashing out with Rebellion and the serpent katana Onikirimaru in an X. Mundus sinks into the darkness with a reverberating scream of "Damn you, Son of Sparda!"; Dante's last sight of him is of an immense hand now missing two fingers. Dante reverts to his normal form and stares up at the cage. Are Vergil's eyes opening? He can't tell from this distance. He draws Ebony and takes aim at the cage, filling the gun with his power. "Jackpot," he whispers, and pulls the trigger. The bullet whistles through the filthy air and strikes the cage with a small explosion. The prison shatters under the assault and Vergil begins to fall. Dante launches himself off the edge of the plateau and snags his twin by one arm before Sky Starring back to the ledge. At that moment the pillar of light pouring out of the portal flickers, and the portal itself contracts rapidly. "Damn. Looks one of us is gonna have to stay," he comments to his unconscious brother. "Well, it's not gonna be you, not this time." He shrugs out of his coat and wraps it around Vergil's bare shoulders. "Thank God you still have pants," he mutters. "Probably too damn hard to find eye-bleach around here." He looks at Onikirimaru then at Rebellion. "Okay Vergil, take care of this, and it'll take care of you," he orders, wrapping his brother's hands around the latter's hilt. Almost as an afterthought, he unbuckles his gun rig and transfers it to his brother, making sure Ebony and Ivory are secure. See you, guys... Then he shoves his sleeping twin into the increasingly unstable light. Vergil rises swiftly, disappearing through the portal half an insant before it snaps shut. Alone, Dante turns in a full circle, searching for signs of life. "Great. I'm stuck in Hell until some other idiot decides to open the gate again. No chicks, no pizza." He sighs, brings the serpent katana up to rest on his shoulder and hefts his shotgun, then takes one last look around before sauntering off into the wasteland. "All right, might as well clean house while I'm here." ---- Back in the Human world... "Dante. Hey, Dante!" Vergil twitches as someone shakes his shoulder roughly. "Should I slap him?" a female voice asks. "The thickness of his skull makes that unlikely to help," a second man says drily. Vergil opens his eyes and is immediately forced to squint against the brightness of the sun he hasn't seen in years. When his eyes adjust, he sees a tattooed young man clearly possessing the blood of Sparda crouching over him. In the background stands a masked young woman carrying an ornate bladed bow and a bored-loking blonde man in a snakeskin vest. "Where am I?" he asks hoarsely. "____ City," the tattooed man says, rolling his eyes. "Did you hit your head or something?" "My name is ____," the masked woman jumps in with exaggerated helpfulness. "This is Django, and that's Python. And your name is Dante." Vergil frowns.'' They think I'm Dante?'' he wonders. He sits up and Rebellion clangs on the ground as he releases his grip on it. Where is Yamato? He looks down at the red leather spread beneath him. "One of us is gonna have to stay here... Not gonna be you, not this time..." says the dim memory of Dante's voice in his head. "Take care of this and it'll take care of you." He picks up Rebellion and uses it to lever himself to his feet, where he puts Dante's coat on properly, threading his arms through the sleeves. "I know who I am," he says. Category:Blog posts